all I wished for
by inlovewithanythingvampire
Summary: 78 years after edward left bella in new moon she was changed into a vampire and is now sing. what happens when she meet them one her tour. a/n i know you have seen this before but give it a chance and please review


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but, I do love it!!!!!**

Bpov

As I look at myself I the mirror I saw how much I had change. My brown eyes turned golden my hair went from my waist to my bottom the color was more reddish brown then brown. Ever thing about me had changed even my voice it was smoother like bells. I just wish that Edward could see me now I was more beautiful then Rosalie. Well he will never see because he left me never knowing that once he left he would be giving me to Victoria. He basically helped her turn me I was turned that day the horrible day that day was when he left me.  
Now it is 78 years later to date and I was supposed to be 88 but I am forever 18 teen. I was still in my thoughts when there was a knock on my door I looked away from the mirror and asked for them to come in. The door opened to show my manger Mandy she was small with blonde short hair she was like my best friend and yes she is a vampire and she goes with me everywhere.

"Hey Mandy what's up."

She looked at me like I was not getting why she came in here. Well that's weird.

"Bella five minutes till show time," she said with and sarcastic tone

"Oooooo…. Right I totally forgot about it."

"Well Bella now's the time to get your butt into gear and you better do it fast."

"Okay, okay I just have one more thing to do and then I will be out okay."

"Fine," and with that she walk right out. After she left I looked at myself and closed my eyes and changed my myself in to something new as I opened my eyes I look in the mirror to see someone with black hair and blonde highlights Skin with a nice tan and big blue eye. With that last look I ran out of my dressing room and started to run on stage because with the look Mandy was giving me it was time to go on.

As the introduce me name I ran on stage and the begging started and began to sing.

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one who that's honking at you  
'Cause I left late again

Hey, hey, hey

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

As I finished I heard the whole crowed scream it was as if I was one some sort of high because of all of these screaming fans and they were all here for me and no one else

"Hey, New York how are you doing to night," with that said I was meet with a whole bunch of screaming

"Well, that's good to hear. Well if you're ready I think we will have a ball for tonight so let's get started."

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say

And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain

As I stop singing I looked out to the crowed seeing people laughing, dancing, singing along, and 8 people staring intently on me. As I look strait at them I saw them the Cullens when I looked at them I felt a as if my heart was re breaking. I just had to look away and with that the next song started.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

I was broken inside all because of him.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...

"This song is homecoming," as I said those few word the crowd screamed as loud as they could.

Homecoming, I'm coming  
sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defence  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

"Ok I have to take a little break so stay in your seats because here is my new music video."

As I ran back stage I knew at the end of this I was going too met up with some people who I did not want to meet.

Epov  
(two days before)

I can't believe I felt my Bella and now I am stuck with amber who will not leave me alone for one minute and keeps saying that we are together when we aren't. Well at least I am alone right now she went out hunting alone because no one wanted to go with her. Now I can wallow in pain for now without her clinging on to me. With that I flopped on to the bed and started to stare at a picture of my Bella. When I heard this wonderful music and that was when I heard Alice scream in her mind to come down.

So I got off my bed and went down stairs to see what this was about. As I got down I saw every one staring at the TV in amazement then I saw who was on it. It was my Bella I could not believe it that was when I finally listened to the lyrics she was singing.

Hey (hey)  
oww

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin you to beg me

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'm beggin you to beg me

Shine up the old brown shoes  
put on a brand new shirt  
get home early for work  
if you say that you love me

didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin  
oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin

feelin all alone without a friend  
you know you feel like dyin  
oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin

I want you to want me  
(yeah)  
I need you to need me  
oh I'd love you to love me  
(yeah)  
I'm beggin you to beg me

Shine up the old brown shoes  
put on a brand new shirt  
get home early for work  
if you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin (cryin)  
oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin (yeah)

Feelin all alone without a friend  
you know you feel like dyin  
oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I  
see you cryin

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
Oh I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin you to beg me

I want you to want me  
I said  
I want you to want me

Yeah, yeah (hey)  
I want to want me  
I said  
I want you  
(OHH, OHH)

I could not believe this she was a vampire and she was in a band how could this happen she was suppose to live a happy life and have a family and grow old but, now she is stuck at 18teen yet that means I can be with her if she would have me back.

Mpov

As I stared at Bella I thought to myself that she sang so good and that I could sing as good as she could but my passion was not singing it was reading I just loved it one book could take you any were and you didn't have to pack a bag or anything that's what I loved the most. I was brought back in to reality when Bella came back for her "little break" as we called it I ran up to ask how it went when she suddenly said something I never thought I hear her say.  
"they are here,"  
"WHAT!"  
"Mandy I don't think I will be able to go out there and see them again and I definitely won't be able to talk to them."  
"ok take a deep breath, everything will be ok, for the rest of the last half I don't want you to look at them not once, ok."  
"OK,"

After that little talk she left and went to makeup to get ready for her next song

**Ok, how did you like because I need to know so just review please and as fast as you can ok.  
**

**p.s. these songs were not my, they were these people  
1. ****Tangled up in me by Skye Sweetman**

**2. Breathe by Michelle Branch **

**3. Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne**

**4. Homecoming by hey Monday**

**5. I want you to want me by ksm**


End file.
